


(If You'll Be My Star) I'll Be Your Sky

by soniagiris



Series: the slivers of life [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Hopefully Will Be) Based on Real Life Events, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: At the exact moment he picks himself up from the plastic chair, the door opens and Makoto Naegi, Togami's crush for six years and boyfriend for five, his face still wearing the remains of that sweet, shy grin which makes one believe in good things.





	(If You'll Be My Star) I'll Be Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/gifts).



> written for my lovely datemate star Babe ily <3

The filtered air of the airport's waiting room clogs up Togami's throat but, to be frank with oneself, he barely pays any heed to it. His fingers cover with so much sweat the dictionary he's gingerly gripping almost slips out and clutters to the floor.

"Dang," he hisses out, stumbling to catch it, then quickly straightens up and looks around the hall, checking all the newcomers, pretty sure that during his rare moment of pathetic clumsiness...

Relief washes over him like a tide when he doesn't see that one face he's waiting for. Talking a few calming breaths, he re-rehearses his greeting speech, holding back from checking the proper vocabulary and pronunciation — and then his phone pings with a new notification.

_ Makoto has sent you an image on Couple! _

It's a selfie. With a meek little ( _ lovely _ ) smile, Makoto's pointing at the 'waiting room' sign with his thumb. Togami swallows as his heart picks up a beat.

At the exact moment he picks himself up from the plastic chair, the door opens and Makoto Naegi, Togami's crush for six years and boyfriend for five, his face still wearing the remains of that sweet, shy grin which makes one believe in good things.

In a dreamlike haze, Togami walks towards him. Ten meters left. Their first Skype call, and how he struggled to make his Japanese sound smooth enough, and Makoto saying he sounds like a native. Seven meters. Sending each other packages, Makoto's containing his doodles whilst Togami gave him German candies. Four. First time they exchanged selfies. Two. Texting till wee hours of morning.

One.

Zero.

Their bodies moving in tandem, a perfect synchronization, meet in an embrace — which feels like  _ home _ . Like something long gone and now found again.

Makoto sighs blissfully into Togami's collarbone, his hair tickling the other's chin. The height difference, while not exactly unexpected, makes it all so real it's one step away from feeling  _ unreal _ . 

God, he's rambling — well, at least he's doing it internally. Outside, he can manage to seem cool and collected. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Makoto," Togami whispers, softer than he thought himself possible. (Okay, to heck with being cool and collected). But, his barely coherent mind supplies, since Makoto has happened, an infinity of impossibilities has occurred in his life. Just like— just like being so deeply, deeply in love. So much it near hurts, thinking about how  _ lucky _ he is to know someone who actually likes him, accepts him how he is.

"Yeah, well, that's kinda gay," Makoto chuckles fondly. "But, yes, I can't believe we made it. Can you please pinch me?" He laughs again, his voice even sweeter without it having to be transferred over lands and oceans, and he's so clearly giddy with excitement he doesn't even seem to care people are looking. Honestly, mood, but Togami can't refrain from mouthing a few German expletives at them, above the top of Makoto's head, then tightens the grip around the boy's shoulders and tries not to cry. 

The dictionary rests, forgotten, on the top of his suitcase, and that's when Togami realizes he didn't need it the entire time.

(And forgot to exclaim his speech. Dang.)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * shot out to kyo (@natogami) for beta reading c:
>   * title's from gregory and the hawk's boat and birds, or a song which gives me sappy feelings in my cold, small, gay heart o3o
> 



End file.
